


Autopsies

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long and lonely night in the morgue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autopsies

Danny entered the autopsy late at night. The night shift was busy with an amok in a club, so he got the stabbed victim. Marty stood next to the corpse. Just as Danny entered the room and wanted to say something, he bend over and Danny got a pretty good view on Marty's ass. It was a really nice ass in Danny's point of view at least.

Finishing whatever he was doing in the corpses inside, Marty turned around and grinned at Danny.

'Hi. They got you, too?' They greeted.

''I'm always ready to serve the justice.' Danny said, ironic swinging with his words. Marty laughed.

'Hang on a minute, okay? I'm nearly finished with your guy.'

'Sure.' Danny said casually and leaned against one of the metal tables. He had absolutely no objections to stay with Marty. He liked him. He was funny and attractive. What do you want more? Marty again, bend over the corpse and Danny could go back to admiring Marty's ass and no one was there to notice his blatant stare. There was a lot about Marty he could admire like his long, elegant hands or his colour changing, bluish eyes. But now he admired his ass because he had the best view on it.

A few minutes passed, then:

'Danny?' That shook Danny out of his trance.

'Yeah?'

'Could you help me with this heart?'

'Sure.' Danny left his position at the table and walked over to Marty.

'What shall I do?' Marty covered Danny's hands with his own and looked him directly in the eyes:

'I'll show you.' He used his hands to lead Danny's movements. Danny suddenly noticed the smell of Marty's aftershave or how close they stood and how good Marty's hands felt on his own.

Marty took the heart out of Danny's hand after he closed the last vein and laid it into a water bath. Then he cut it with a scalpel but no blebs raised.

'I suspected the cause of death to be air in his veins but he was really killed by a cut into his heart. Looks like a small, thin blade, a dagger maybe.' Danny leaned over to take a look at Marty's findings but was determined to not show his reaction to Marty's closeness.

The other man put the heart away and laughed.

'What's so funny?' Danny wanted to know.

'You know, I never thought I would do this here but you don't leave me a choice. And with that he pressed his lips to Danny's.

His first reaction was to pull away and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing but then Marty slipped his tongue into Danny's mouth and Danny's brain shut completely off.

He was vaguely aware off the fact that Marty managed to get them into the next room without taking his hands off Danny's body. One of his hands was around Danny's neck to press him even closer while his other hand seemed to be everywhere else on Danny's body.

The rest of the night blurred between Marty's and his own moans filling the little room somewhere near the forgotten corpse in the autopsy and Mac's lecture the next day when all Danny could answer was that he 'had forgotten' the victim.

But that was it worth.


End file.
